


Attack On Detroit

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: DBH AU Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guns, Inspired by Attack On Titan, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, no happy ending, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: “All androids must be eliminated!”The announcement rang through the streets, reminding Connor and Richard why they were running through Detroit in the first place.“Do you think he’ll still be at the precinct?” Richard asked, looking back at Connor. Connor nodded, struggling to keep up.“I’m certain! He’s obsessed with his mission, he wouldn’t abandon it!”





	Attack On Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that scene in Attack On Titan where the Titan’s invade and Eren’s Mom dies.
> 
> Reverse AU: Hank (HK800) is Richard and Connor’s Android father figure. Gavin (GV200) is Richard’s Android boyfriend and therefore Hank’s kid also.

_ “All androids must be eliminated!” _

The announcement rang through the streets, reminding Connor and Richard why they were running through Detroit in the first place. 

“Do you think he’ll still be at the precinct?” Richard asked, looking back at Connor. Connor nodded, struggling to keep up.

“I’m certain! He’s obsessed with his mission, he wouldn’t abandon it!”

“Then why are we trying to save him?!”

“Because he’s deviant! Somewhere, under his mission and shit, he’s so fucking close to becoming deviant! He called me Son, Richard! I can’t… I can’t leave him! Like you couldn’t leave Gavin!”

“Gavin had better have listened to me and got to Jericho or I swear to god, I’ll dismantle that asshole!”

“I hope that wasn’t euphemism!” Connor laughed. 

“Don’t be fucking disgusting, Connor!” Richard spat back, amusement in his tone as they rounded a corner, the DPD now in sight. “Fuck, Hank had better be here!”

“He will be!” 

_ “Connor!” _

“Hank!” Connor gasped turning to see Hank behind him. A smile broke out on Hank’s face as he ran to Connor and Richard, pulling the two into a hug. “Hank-”

“I wanted to see you-”

“Shut up, we have to get to the border. They’re destroying android on sight.” Richard snapped. 

“Wait, you  _ wanted  _ to see us?” Connor blinked. “D-did you deviate?”

“Markus showed me who I was.” Hank smiled slightly. “I knew I had to see you, in the event that the fuckers shoot me.” 

“Connor, grab him and let’s fucking go!” Richard cried as SWAT teams rounded the corner. “Now!”

“We won’t make it to the border, and even if we do, they’ll be waiting for androids. Markus has a barricade in Hart Plaza. That’s our best bet.”

“Then lead the way.” Richard spat.

“Come on, you little shit.” Hank smirked, gripping Connor’s arm and running with him. Richard ran behind them, gun in hand in case any of the SWAT teams had any ideas about taking their- Hank- away from them. “Where’s Gavin?” Hank asked.

“I sent him to Jericho!” Richard cried. Hank blinked.

“Richard, Jericho was destroyed!” 

“What…?” Richard stopped running. Connor and Hank skidded to a halt.

“Brother, we have to go!”

“But- It can’t have been! It was a safe place!” Richard cried. “He was supposed to be safe there!”

“The human’s discovered it’s location! Many Androids made it out but-”

“How?!” Richard growled. “How did humans find it?!”

Hank looked down, his LED flickering red. Richard scoffed.

“Your fucking mission… Of fucking course.”

“I was a machine!”

“And those androids were alive!” Richard cried, throwing a punch at Hank. Hank caught Richard’s fist in his hand.

“He may still be alive. We won’t know if we die here.” Hank scowled, his LED spinning yellow. Richard scowled back but nodded, dropping his fist. Connor grabbed Richard by the arm and started running again, Hank beside them. As they rounded the corner, however, Connor came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

“Hand the android over, Connor.” Perkins, the owner of the gun, growled. Connor spat at him.

“Fuck you.”

“Then… We’re gonna have to do this the hard way.” Perkin’s smirked, his finger tightening around the trigger.

What happened next was a blur. Hank pushed Connor out the way, pulling Connor’s gun from its holster and shooting perkins in the head as the Agent pulled the trigger, the bullet burying itself in Hank’s chest.

“Hank!” Connor cried out, catching the android as he fell. He dragged him over the the nearest building and sat him up against the wall. “Hank-”

“You have to go. If they see you helping me, they’ll kill you.”

“But I can’t leave you!”

“He shot my pump, Connor…” Hank lied.

Hank knew Perkins had narrowly missed his pump, but the shot had damaged some components, including one that controlled his motor functions. 

He couldn’t run even if he wanted to, and if Connor helped him to walk, there would be an 82% chance they’d all be killed, an 11% both he and Connor would be killed, and a 5% chance only himself would be killed. That left a 2% chance of survival.

“I can’t go with you. You have to find Gavin.”

“But-”

“Connor!” Hank gripped the kid’s arm. “The SWAT teams are on their way. I’m dead anyway.”

“No…”

“Connor, we got to go…” Richard whispered. “We can’t help him.”

“We can!” Connor gasped, grabbing Hank by the arm. Connor tried to pull Hank up, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

“Hank…?”

“Gavin.” Hank smiled. Richard sighed in relief, but didn’t make it obvious. Gavin adjusted his hold on Connor.

“I got your transmission…”

“Get them out of here.” Hank groaned, his hand flying to his chest as he winced in pain. “Now. While there’s still a chance for survival.”

“No! Hank!” Connor cried as Gavin pulled him over his shoulder. “Hank!”

“It’s been an honor, Hank.” Richard whispered. Hank nodded as a SWAT team rounded the corner.

“Likewise. Look after the shit for me.”

“Aye, aye.” Richard forced a smile. 

“Come on, we gotta go.” Gavin gave Hank a final smile and turned with Richard, the two running down the road with Connor.

“Let go of me! We can still save him! Richard!” Connor screamed, punching at Gavin in an attempt to escape his grip, but it was futile.  Connor continued to cry out as the SWAT team formed a circle around Hank, their guns raised at the android, who smiled and leaned back, accepting his fate. 

Richard blinked back tears as gunshots tore a scream from Connor’s throat. Gavin didn’t even flinch, he just kept running. 

That’s what Hank had wanted.


End file.
